Significant resources are often spent creating wired and Wireless Access Points (WAPs) to the Internet for the purpose of giving more and more electronic devices Internet connectivity. Notable in this endeavor is the emergence of “Wi-Fi”, wireless broadband connection to the Internet. Companies ranging from start-ups (such as Boingo® and Cometa Networks™) to large telecommunications companies (such as Sprint™ and AT&T™) are developing WAPs to the Internet called “hot spots” (or “Wi-Fi” hot spots).
A hotspot typically consists of computer hardware and software capable of (1) wirelessly communicating with a user's personal mobile device (laptop computer, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), cell phone, etc.), and (2) connecting to the Internet (or other communications network). The wireless connection between the hotspot and the personal mobile devices within the vicinity is typically established via a wireless router, such as a wireless router operating pursuant to the Fast Ethernet LAN transmission standard 802.3-2002® published by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) and/or the Wireless LAN transmission standard 802.11B/G-1999/2003® published by the IEEE. The connection to the Internet or other communications network is generally wired (e.g., via Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), cable modem, T1).
Access to the Internet via the hotspot router generally requires a valid user account within the provider's network. Users pay subscription fees, either monthly, or as service is used. For example, unlimited access on the Boingo® network is currently priced between twenty-one dollars and ninety-five cents ($21.95) to thirty-nine dollars and ninety-five cents ($39.95) per month, or one can buy a two-day (2-day) subscription for seven dollars and ninety-five cents ($7.95). T-mobile® charges nineteen dollars and ninety-five cents ($19.95) per month.
A goal of companies who provide or facilitate WAPs, or “Wi-Fi hotspots,” is to create national wireless coverage for users by patching together a network of local access points from various providers (cable, DSL, etc). So far, their strategy is to convince operators of hotels, coffee shops, restaurants, and bookstores to become hot spot hosts as a value add to their customers. Brand name locations hosting hot spots include Jet Blue®) terminals, Starbuck's®, Tully's Coffee®), and even McDonald's®. However, a need exists for apparatus, systems, and methods that extend the possible venues that can provide Wi-Fi service and/or that can facilitate more easy, widespread, and/or ad-hoc access.